


Sonic Screw Driver

by LetZoeSpoilYou



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Doctor Who References, Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetZoeSpoilYou/pseuds/LetZoeSpoilYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco gets a new gift and forgets where he is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonic Screw Driver

**Author's Note:**

> As a Doctor Who fan I totally believe Cisco is one to. This was wrote for @heakyeahharrisco Harriscofest.

Cisco was in a very good mood. He was currently the owner of a brand new sonic screw driver. Not just anyone mind you and not just a replica of David Tennants Doctors but of a personally made for him, functioning screw driver. That’s right this little baby could interact with technology and Cisco was currently enjoying turning on every piece of lab equipment he could and seeing just what this bad boy could do, yes Cisco was ecstatic.

The other reason for this amazing high was that said screw driver had been waiting at his spot in The Cortex with a little note saying “for you” in Harry’s handwriting. Harry and Cisco had finally realised there was something more to their relationship 6 months ago and had tentatively moved into the realm of dating. Well as much as you could date with metahumans forever getting in the way with date night. Cisco had no idea when Harry had got the time to make this gift and the fact neither had mentioned their 6 month anniversary made Cisco feel special. Cisco for fear of scarring the older man off had decided to play it cool and it had payed off.  
He was currently watching as Caitlin’s computer turned itself on giving her a jump, even more so when her files seemed to magically re name themselves on her desktop. Next he watched as Barry started running for his speed check and every time he put up the speed somehow it went back down. This was going to be a joy to play with.  
So it had made perfect sense when one Harry wells walked in and smirked at Cisco’s youthful exuberance “I take it you like” was responded by one Cisco Ramon all but launch himself at his boyfriend and kiss him right there in the cortex. This by no means was the first time they had kissed. Oh had they kissed, desperate kisses in the lab, tools being knocked over, sweet kisses with coffee in the morning and long tender kisses exploring each other and communicating that this was real and how much they wanted to truly know each other. 

But this kiss, well the gasp in the background from Caitlin and the crash as Barry Allen fell of the back of the treadmill made it suddenly dawn on him that he had not in fact ever kissed Harry in the cortex. Never kissed him in plain view of his team mates, who may have not known about his and Harrys change in relationship. Harry pulled back looking a little nervous and Cisco was turning all shades of red. It wasn’t like they were keeping this a secret but with everything that was going on they really hadn’t had a chance to let people know. Metahuman attacks and life and death situations were not the best time to go “hey guys so me and Harry are dating now!” 

Harry took this moment to regain his composure, pecked Cisco on the lips before announcing he had a project to finish in the lab and was off. Cisco was just about to run after his retreating form, “damn you Harry” he thought to himself when Barry in a flash was beside him asking “so exactly what did I just see”.  
Cisco was gonna kill Harry for leaving him to explain this! “Well…. me and Harry are kinda seeing each other, it’s not like um we tried to hide it, it just kinda happened and oh god I really think I should help with that project”. The worlds tumbled out in a barely cohesive sentence before Cisco grabbed his screw driver and went to find Harry.  
As he walked into their lab, after all how could they not refer to it as their lab? “How could you bail” Cisco announced. “Well Ramon, I saw an awkward situation and thought I better remove myself from it, I’m sure you had it perfectly in order after all you were the one that threw himself at me in reckless abandonment”. Cisco could hear the smirk in Harry’s voice. Harry looked Cisco right in the eye before saying “so have you come to properly thank me for your gift”.

Oh the arrogant bastard thought Cisco. Talented, sexy and downright infuriating man. Well Cisco would have some fun first. He held up his sonic screw driver and was about to go to town on Harrys workspace and computer when with a quirk of his eyebrow Harry lifted something golden in his hand pointed it at the screw driver which turned itself off.  
“What the hell Harry, what did you do” Harry looked very smug before waving the device in his hand and very proudly announced “Why have sonic when you can have Laser”!  
Of course Harry would have made himself a laser screw driver that could shut down Cisco’s. Harry after all was a genius and an evil genius when he wanted to be. If Cisco was channelling the Doctor then it made perfect sense for Harry to channel the Master. “You win this time Harry but don’t you dare think I’m gonna call you The Master!” Cisco announced before walking over to his very smug boyfriend. He placed his hand on either side of Harry’s face and watched the smug expression turn gentle and loving as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Happy 6th month anniversary Cisco Ramon”.  
“Happy 6th month anniversary, I suppose the cats out the bag but we can worry about that later, someone needs to be properly thanked for his gift I think”.


End file.
